Alles nach Plan?
by miffi
Summary: HPDM Friendship. Zwei einst Verfeindete in einer Muggelbar. Ein Gedankenaustausch über ihre bevorstehenden Hochzeiten. That’s it.


Titel: Alles nach Plan?

Autor: miffi

Rating: P6

Pairing: kein richtiges, lediglich Harry/Draco Friendship (bzw. so nah wie sie in meinen Augen an Freundschaft herankommen können)

Summary:  
Zwei einst Verfeindete in einer Muggelbar. Ein Gedankenaustausch über ihre bevorstehenden Hochzeiten. That's it.

Disclaimer:  
Natürlich gehören sie mir immer noch nicht. Ich arbeite daran. Wobei, Harry und Draco will ich eigentlich auch gar nicht haben, da kann sich wer anders drum prügeln ;)

A/N:

Diese Geschichte ist für Noctifer entstanden, die sich eine Begebenheit wie in der Summary beschrieben gewünscht hat. Das ist, was ich daraus gemacht habe. Danke für die hübsche Vorgabe :)

Dank auch an fee-morgana für ihre Verbesserungsvorschläge!

--------------------------------------------

Die Musik dudelt unaufdringlich vor sich hin, irgendetwas Jazziges. Kaum jemand ist hier - kurz nach drei Uhr nachmittags ist keine Zeit, die Menschenmassen in Muggelbars wie diese lockt. Gerade deswegen ist es ein idealer Ort für mich, um meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ich sehe dem Barkeeper zu, wie er mit einem fast sauberen Lappen den Tresen vor meiner Nase abwischt, und genieße es, dem Rummel der Zaubererwelt für einen Moment entkommen zu sein. Dort kann ich nicht auf die Straße gehen, ohne von jedem Zweiten den obligatorischen Klaps auf die Schulter zu bekommen oder heiratswütigen Mädchen entkommen zu müssen. Schon komisch, damals zu Schulzeiten haben sie sich wenig um mich gerissen. Aber das ist auch nicht wichtig, denn in Wirklichkeit gibt es ohnehin nur eine für mich. Oder?

Nach dem zweiten Whisky auf nüchternen Magen sind meine Gedanken ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen. Ein Pärchen hat die Bar betreten und sich in eine Nische gesetzt, wo sie sich nun mit gedämpften Stimmen unterhalten. Sie lächeln viel; scheinbar sind sie glücklich in ihrer kleinen Zwei-Personen-Welt. Ich atme tief durch und bestelle einen dritten Whisky.

Plötzlich wird die Tür erneut aufgestoßen. Ich drehe mich halbinteressiert herum und erstarre - der hochgewachsene, blonde Mann, der im Türrahmen steht, tut es mir gleich, als sein eisgrauer Blick mich erfasst.

"Potter", sagt er amüsiert, als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzt und lässig auf mich zu schlendert. Er lässt sich auf dem Barhocker neben mir nieder und stützt den Ellbogen auf den Tresen. "Was tust du denn hier?"

"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Malfoy", erwidere ich und nehme einen Schluck aus dem fast leeren Glas. "Aber ich tu's nicht. Weil ich davon ausgehe, dass dich derselbe Grund in diese gottverlassene Kneipe treibt wie mich."

Er mustert mich einen Moment schweigend, dann nickt er. "Vermutlich."

Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Ich habe ihn nie verstanden und wahrscheinlich werde ich es auch nie tun. Noch vor kurzer Zeit hätte er mich jetzt ausgelacht, provoziert, sich einen fadenscheinigen Grund für seine Anwesenheit ausgedacht und mir Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts hat vieles verändert. Ich habe ihn gerettet, seine Mutter hat mich gerettet. Wir sind quasi quitt und doch verbunden. Und vielleicht auch reifer, auch wenn ich mich nicht so fühle. In mir sind genau dieselben widersprüchlichen Emotionen wie zuvor, die gleichen impulsiven Gedanken, Hoffnungen, Ängste. Ich bin nur zu müde, um sie auszusprechen.

"Du siehst echt beschissen aus, Potter", bricht er schließlich das Schweigen, während er dem Barkeeper winkt, um sich ebenfalls einen Drink zu bestellen.

"Dito." Das vornehme, blasse Gesicht weist dunkle Ringe unter den Augen auf und seine Haltung hat etwas von der Arroganz verloren, die er sonst unablässig zur Schau gestellt hat.

Eine fette Stubenfliege surrt durch die abgestandene Luft und lässt sich auf dem Rand meines Glases nieder. Ich verscheuche sie mit einer Handbewegung und leere den Rest der goldenen Flüssigkeit in meinen Mund. Langsam beginnt der Alkohol seine Wirkung auf meine Denkfähigkeit zu entfalten - anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, wieso ich den nächsten Satz tatsächlich ausspreche.

"Ich werde Ginny heiraten."

Draco hebt die Augenbraue. "Erzähl mir was Neues."

Ich lasse seine Antwort auf mich wirken, drehe und wende sie in meinem Geist. Ist es tatsächlich so, dass jeder weiß, dass ich Ginny zur Frau nehmen werde? Ist das unausweichlich? Bin ich so berechenbar oder habe ich einfach keine andere Wahl? Nachdenklich lasse ich den Finger um den Rand des Glases kreisen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wirklich will."

"Also bitte. Die Kleine steht auf dich, seit sie dich kennt. Du hast sie immer wieder abgewiesen, aus welchen heldenhaften Gründen auch immer, und daher hat sie sich zwischendurch quer durch Hogwarts geschlafen."

_Arschloch_, geht es mir durch den Kopf, aber ich unterbreche ihn nicht. Die Zeiten, in denen ich mich von seinen Sticheleien habe provozieren lassen, sind vorbei.

„Aber - kaum warst du wieder interessiert, kam sie zu dir zurückgelaufen wie ein kleiner Hund. Und wenn du ehrlich bist, dann gefällt dir das. Weil sie dich schon mochte, _bevor_ du all diese heroischen Taten vollbracht hast", sagt er und verschränkt die Arme, als hätte er gerade ein brillantes Schlussplädoyer abgegeben.

"Das ist das, was alle glauben, nicht? Die Geschichte einer wahren Liebe, die durch Höhen und Tiefen ging und am Ende doch siegte", entgegne ich mit sarkastischem Tonfall und greife mir theatralisch ans Herz. "Die Wahrheit ist: Ich kann es mir überhaupt nicht leisten, sie nicht zu heiraten. Die Leute erwarten es."

Draco sieht mich für einen Moment mit leicht verengten Augen an, bevor er antwortet.

"Aber du magst sie doch, oder?"

"Ja."

Er nickt; damit scheint das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen zu sein. Nicht, dass ich mir von ihm Mitgefühl erhofft hätte. Nicht, dass ich mir von ihm _überhaupt etwas_ erhofft hätte. Es ist Draco Malfoy, Gefühle sind ihm fremd. Wieso sollte er auch verstehen, was mich an der ganzen Sache stört? Ich tue es ja selbst nicht. Es ist nicht einmal, dass ich direkt etwas dagegen habe, Ginny zu heiraten. Manchmal frage ich mich nur, ob da nicht _mehr_ sein könnte. Oder ob alles anders sein könnte, wenn es nicht das wäre, was alle erwarten. Oder...

"Ich werde auch heiraten."

Der Satz hängt in der Luft wie der Geruch des kalten Zigarettenrauchs vom Vortag. Draco trinkt sein Glas leer und betrachtet dabei die Bierwerbeplakate hinter der Theke; er wirkt, als hätte er die Worte niemals ausgesprochen. Wieso erzählt er mir das? Gut, ich habe ihm auch von Ginny erzählt, aber ich bin Harry Potter, der Junge, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trägt. Nicht Draco Malfoy, der sich die Zunge eher herausschneiden würde, als einem Gryffindor Einblick in sein Privatleben zu geben.

"Wen?", bringe ich heraus.

"Astoria Greengrass."

Der Name sagt mir nicht viel, ich meine mich lediglich zu erinnern, dass ihre Schwester in meinem Jahrgang gewesen ist. Definitiv habe ich sie zu Schulzeiten niemals als Teil von Dracos Anhängerkreis wahrgenommen.

"Kenn' ich nicht. Wie ist sie so?", frage ich, auch wenn ich es noch immer absurd finde, dass wir beide uns auf diese Weise unterhalten.

"Nett", erwidert er vage und nimmt sein drittes Glas in Empfang. Er schwenkt es in der Hand und beobachtet, wie die Flüssigkeit darin umherwirbelt.

Ich frage mich, was aus Pansy Parkinson geworden ist, die stets um ihr herumscharwenzelt ist und meines Wissens auch eine Weile seine feste Freundin gewesen ist. Dann fällt mir der Name von Astorias Schwester wieder ein, Daphne. Hermine hat mir von ihr erzählt, sie hat mit ihr am ZAG für Alte Runen teilgenommen. Muss eine üble Zimtziege gewesen sein, eine Slytherin, die sich eine Menge auf ihren Status als Reinblüter eingebildet hat. Ich muss schlucken.

"Die Heirat ist arrangiert, oder?", sage ich leise und starre ebenfalls auf mein Glas.

Er erwidert nichts. Ich werde gleich zahlen, aufstehen und nach Hause gehen, zurück zu Ginny, zurück in mein Leben. Draco und ich werden niemals Freunde sein, aber ich werde mich immer daran erinnern, dass es einmal, um halb vier Uhr nachmittags in einer schäbigen Muggelkneipe, einen einzigen Moment gegeben hat, in dem ich ihn verstanden habe.


End file.
